Permutation
by Lady Nightmar3
Summary: "Je suis Hermione Granger, enfin j'étais, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus personne… Pourquoi ? A cause d'elle… Elle qui a pris ma vie, mes amis, mon avenir, tout... Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme!" Entre Mystère et Trahison, Magie et désespoir, Amour et Haine… Que le spectacle commence! HermionexDrago
1. Chapter 1

Harry posa le dernier carton dans un coin de la pièce pendant que Ron déroulait le matelas et s'allongea dessus, bien que le mot vautrer convienne certainement plus à la description de la scène. Voilà aujourd'hui c'était officiel j'emménageais chez moi, dans mon appartement.

Je me posai également aux côtés de Harry et Ron, épuisés par ce difficile déménagement à la moldue. J'habitais effectivement dans un quartier en banlieue de Londres dans une maison en co-propriété dont le dernier étage m'appartenait. Vous pensez sûrement qu'il est étrange pour une jeune sorcière tout juste diplômée de s'installer volontairement dans une maison moldue. Mais je n'étais pas complètement sorcière et pas entièrement moldue non plus, j'avais besoin des deux et de toute façon montrer qu'il était possible de lier les deux mondes était mon nouveau métier. Mon aménagement était donc une parfaite occasion pour la nouvelle sous-directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale, qu'il est parfaitement possible de vivre en tant que sorcière et en tant que moldue à la fois.

Pattenrond grogna et je consentis enfin à le libérer, après une dure journée enfermé dans sa cage de transport.

« Hermione, pourquoi gardes-tu ce maudit animal avec toi ? » Me demanda Ron dans un élan de tact habituel.

« Pattenrond est mon chat Ron que tu le veuilles ou non », dis-je me relevant. « Quelqu'un veut du thé ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête affirmativement tandis que le chat se frottait contre ma jambe réclamant sa ration de nourriture. J'enclenchai la bouilloire neuve que je m'étais offerte il y a peu de temps, et je sortis d'un sac les gamelles du chat ainsi qu'un sachet de pâté. Je commençai par remplir une des gamelles d'eau fraîche avant d'entreprendre l'ouverture du sachet « Foie de volailles et petit légumes du soleil » tandis de mon chat tournait en rond autour de mes jambes en miaulant. Il finit par avoir ce qu'il désirait et moi j'obtins enfin la paix.

La bouilloire m'annonça que l'eau était chaude et je remplis trois tasses de thé brûlant que je servis à mes invités.

« Il va falloir penser à t'acheter des meubles maintenant tu ne penses pas ? » Me demanda Harry.

« Evidemment, je ne vais pas dormir par terre toute ma vie, bien que ce matelas soit très confortable. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Le concerné rougit et toussa dans sa tasse de thé. Il finit par répondre quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu n'habites pas avec Hermione, Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne te l'avait pas proposé une cinquantaine de fois. »

« J'attends d'avoir mon propre travail, une bonne rentrée d'argent et comme ça nous nous achèterons notre appartement ensemble. Sorcier de préférence… » Répondit le concerné avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

Bien sûr vous vous demandez tous comment on en est arrivés à être aussi insouciants et à profiter de la vie pleinement. Comme vous le savez déjà Voldemort a été tué il y a maintenant cinq ans, l'anniversaire de la chute de son règne est justement la semaine prochaine. Après cela nous avons tous repris nos études, nous étions la septième bis. Je ne vous raconte pas notre année mais elle fut formidable et riche en émotions, les élèves enfin libérés de la terrible dictature se sont épanouis, les couples ont fleuri, les amitiés aussi.

J'avais l'impression que nous étions sous sortilège d'Allégresse constamment, même l'horrible professeur Rogue était devenu supportable. Les Serpentard se sont liés avec les autres maisons et notre promotion plus que les autres, a fini vraiment soudée. Nous n'étions pas amis loin de là, mais nous nous comprenions et acceptions, et c'était déjà un bon début !

J'ai ensuite suivi des études de droit magique tandis que Harry débutait une formation d'Auror avec Ron, qui a ensuite changé d'orientation car il en avait marre de se battre. Et moi après trois années d'études j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et décroché un poste au ministère, simple secrétaire au début j'ai vite grimpé les échelons. Et grâce à un départ en retraite me voilà sous-directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale. La plus jeune de l'histoire du ministère, alors certes mon statut d'héroïne de guerre, de meilleure amie de Harry Potter m'a probablement aidé mais j'ai déjà démontré ma capacité à assumer ce poste à la communauté magique.

Je suis avec Ron depuis un peu moins de cinq ans et je dois avouer que même si pour le moment je fais ma vie un peu de mon côté, je sais que dès que possible, on emménagera ensemble et on construira notre vie. Comme Harry et Ginny qui habitent ensemble depuis un an dans la maison restaurée des Potter et qui vont bientôt être les heureux parents d'un petit garçon !

Oui tout avait changé dans notre vie ces dernières années et ce n'était pas près de finir… Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver, mais je ne suis pas Trelawney et je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de prédire mon futur...

Comme je le regrette parfois, si seulement j'avais pu tout empêcher, si seulement…

Vous voulez savoir ce qui va m'arriver ? C'est simple écoutez-moi bien, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à partir de ce jour-là…


	2. Chapter 2

Bas du formulaire

Et oui me revoilà ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court je m'en excuse d'avance mais les prochains devraient être plus long (en tout cas le 3ème chapitre est définitivement plus long =) )

Bref' bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte comme les cinq dernières années ont passé vite, je me souviens de nous le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort, je me souviens des pleurs et des rires. Je me souviens de cette photo des Septième bis ou je pause à côté de Pansy Parkinson et Susann Bones. Je me souviens de tout, de chaque détail, comme une renaissance, chaque larme, chaque joie, chaque sourire.

En cette soirée, je suis nostalgique car me voilà de retour à Poudlard pour célébrer la cinquième année de liberté et que je revois autour de moi tous ces visages heureux. Car nous sommes heureux, même si nos amis sont morts, nos frères, nos sœurs, nos parents, ils sont morts pour une cause juste et ce soir nous sommes là pour eux et grâce à eux.

Ron me prend la main et nous dansons tous les deux sur une de ces musiques tristes mais porteuses d'espoir. Alors je tourne, pendue à ses bras et, dans ma tête, les images des amis sans vie tombés lors de la grande bataille disparaissent et je me donne corps et âme à la musique. Ma robe de satin grise vole autour de moi et je change de cavalier profitant d'un moment d'oubli.

L'alcool me monte à la tête et je sors prendre un peu l'air, je m'asseois sur l'herbe à côté du mémorial et je regarde le lac tranquillement laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Quelqu'un me rejoint et Pansy s'asseoit à côté de moi. Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de parler, le silence est maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le froid se fait trop sentir, je me lève tends la main à la jeune femme à mes côtés qui s'en saisit. Et nous rentrons dans la Grande Salle tandis que derrière nous les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent engloutis par la Terre comme chaque jour.

À minuit, tout le monde rentre chez soi, on promet de s'écrire, mais on sait qu'on ne le fera pas. Entre nous il y a les fantômes du passé, ce soir, ils étaient absents mais demain ils seront là de nouveau dans nos yeux. Voilà qui nous sommes, la génération sacrifiée. Pour que celles qui viennes après nous n'héritent pas du monde que nous avons connu, parce qu'il fallait des gens pour se battre et c'était nous. Parce qu'aujourd'hui on n'oublie pas les horreurs de la guerre, malgré les années...

Je quitte Ron, Harry et Ginny et transplane dans une ruelle pas trop loin de chez moi où il n'y a jamais personne. Je me dirige dans la rue perpendiculaire et j'avance tranquillement vers mon appartement et mon lit qui n'attend que moi. Pourtant après une vingtaine de mètres, je me sens suivie, qu'importe, dans à peine quelques secondes je serai chez moi et puis je pense pouvoir me défendre.

Mais, dans certains moments, on est finalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La peur nous paralyse encore, comme un parasite dont on aimerait se débarrasser. Tout se déroule tellement vite, si vite trop vite. Quelqu'un arrive par-derrière et m'attrape mon sac à mains négligemment posé sur mon épaule, par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, je m'accroche à mon sac à mains et regarde la personne face à moi.

Un jeune homme, il doit avoir le même âge que moi, si jeune...

« Ne fais pas ça... Cela ne t'apportera rien ! » Lui dis-je.

« Donne-moi ton sac où je te butte... » Me crache-t-il à la figure. Plus choquée que réellement atteinte par les paroles, je lâche mon sac à mains laissant partir avec cet homme qui court mes papiers d'identité, ma carte bleue et mon chéquier. Durant la lutte mon sac s'est déchirer et, sur le sol, je récupère quelques maigres affaires pas spécialement importantes.

Dans ma poche, j'ai toujours ma baguette, mes clefs et mon téléphone portable. Quelque part cela aurait pu être pire. Comme tout ce que l'on m'a volé est Moldu, j'en suis réduite à appeler la police afin de porter plainte et faire opposition à ce qui m'a été dérobé. Mon téléphone en main je compose le 17 et tombe sur un service qui me redirige vers le commissariat le plus proche. Celui de la ville voisine en l'occurrence, l'homme très aimable m'envoie une patrouille à mon domicile et m'explique comment faire opposition à ma carte bleue par téléphone.

Heureusement que mes clefs étaient restées en ma possession, le cœur battant à la chamade après cette altercation, je m'enferme à double tours dans mon appartement. Mon chat se frotte à mes jambes dans un geste de consolation.

« Spero patronum ! » Et seule une maigre brume s'échappe du bout de ma baguette. L'incident m'a finalement plus perturbée que j'aurais pu le croire. A la deuxième tentative, une loutre argenté gambade joyeusement autour de moi puis s'enfuit portant un message pour Ron et Harry.

La police arrive quelques secondes plus tard afin de constater le vol. Le groupe est composé de deux hommes et une femme. Ils posent quelques questions, effectuent avec mon aide la description la plus précise possible de mon agresseur. Et la femme m'annonce que je dois revenir demain au commissariat afin de porter plainte. A peine sont-ils partis, que Ron et Harry transplanent au milieu de mon salon.

Quand bien même j'avais réussi à gérer la situation jusqu'à maintenant quand Ron me prit dans ses bras afin de me réconforter, deux larmes traitresses coulèrent sur mes joues. Dans mon sac en-dehors de tous mes papiers, j'avais ma vie. Ma musique, des photos, mon rouges à lèvre favori, ma pince à cheveux, ma crème, ma pillule... Beaucoup de choses qui allaient me manquer dans les jours à venir. Et par-dessus tout mon sac était tout neuf et j'étais heureuse d'en avoir enfin changé.

Harry pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et esquisse un faible sourire.

« Allez viens, tu dors chez moi cette nuit. » Me chuchote Ron dans le creux de l'oreille. C'est une bonne idée. La meilleure à vrai dire. Je vais de toute façon passer une nuit désastreuse à ressasser cette histoire. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas tout simplement jeté un sort ?

Vos avis ? Vous aimez ? Reviewez!


End file.
